


Jealousy

by SheWasTheUniverse



Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [4]
Category: SideM-Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, HaruShiki, Haruna is actually a good boyfriend, Haruna is stupid too, Harushiki oneshot, Jealous, Kissing, M/M, Shiki is adorable, Shiki is jealous, Shiki is posessive, Shiki is stupid, This fandom needs more love, This ship needs more love, Valentine's Day, Yaoi, they still love each other though, valentine's chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWasTheUniverse/pseuds/SheWasTheUniverse
Summary: Haruna has always been fairly popular with the girls but all Shiki wanted was to spent this special day with his boyfriend.(or the one where Shiki gets jealous)
Relationships: Iseya Shiki/Wakazato Haruna
Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of the Harushiki collection is here.  
> As the title says this time it's a Oneshot about jealousy.  
> It was harder for me to write than I first expected and I'm not really all to happy with the outcome but I hope that you will still enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments, kudos and support in general! ^.^

Shiki actually loved days like these. Days when he was able to wake up besides Haruna and they both could get prepared for school together.  
Since Shiki's parents had been out over night the vocalist had invited Haruna to stay over and the other one had readily agreed. They had cuddled up together in a warm blanket, watching some of the Kumacchi movies Shiki loved so much, eating nothing but snacks and exchanged lots of kisses. Somewhere between all of this Shiki, who had felt so comfortable, dozed off in Haruna's arms and when he woke up again Haruna was still holding him tight.  
Although the drummer was sleeping as well and drooling on Shiki's head, he had felt the happiest at that moment.  
The time they could spent together was rare with all the school and training and practice so Shiki especially enjoyed moment's like these. 

They definitely would run late today but honestly Shiki couldn't care when they walked together hand in hand towards their school. It was a good morning and the vocalist carefreely hummed to himself.  
They've been together for half a year now and Shiki was so mega max in love with Haruna it almost was scary. Shiki could still remember that day he had awkwardly confessed and never in a million years would he have thought that Haruna would accept his feelings or even feel the same. Like the drummer was so amazing why would he ever fall for someone like Shiki but here they were... 

Their relationship was only overshadowed by the fact that they couldn't show it publicly. Being idols and both of them being male just came with some sort of disadvantages.  
They had kept their relationship a secret from everyone. Neither their families, nor their bandmates or their other friends and the agency knew.  
If people ever found out that they were dating then it would probably lead to a huge scandal maybe even damaging the image of HighxJoker and 315Pro.  
Sometimes it was really frustrating but Shiki tried his best to deal with it enjoying every little moment they could spent together without the fear of getting found out.  
Walking to school together definitely counted as such a moment and Shiki was a ball of bubbling happiness just at the simple fact that Haruna had decided to take his hand. Like no one would get really suspicious if they were just holding hands, right?  
Even best friends sometimes did something like that. 

„ You are in an awfully good mood today. Care to tell me why? “, Haruna asked his boyfriend raising an eyebrow. 

„ It's a secret-ssu~ “, Shiki replied cheekily, putting a finger to his lips and doing his cutest wink. 

„ Is that so? “, Haruna snorted amused carefully pulling Shiki closer by their joined hands their shoulders lightly touching. 

„ Uhm. Mega secret-ssu... “, Shiki whispered his cheeks tinted with a rosy blush as he snuggled just a bit closer but still being observant about their surroundings.  
Sometimes the vocalist really wished they could just have a normal relationship but even if they weren't idols...two boys in love with each other...most people still wouldn't understand. It was hard but Shiki knew that for Haruna he would do about anything. Even dealing with this frustrating stuff.

„ Are you spacing out again? “, Haruna's voice rang out to Shiki's ears and there was a hand waving in front of his face. 

„ I'm not spacing out-ssu. I was just thinking-ssu! “, Shiki hurriedly answered realizing that they had almost reached school and he let out a sad sight.  
That meant back to pretending like there was nothing. Shiki's heart ached painfully when their hands slipped apart and Haruna brought some distance between them. It was not fair.

Entering the school was the same as always.  
As soon as Haruna stepped even one foot inside he was already surrounded by a hoard of girls all of them fawning over him like lovesick puppies.  
Shiki hated it guts. All of those girls doting on, excuse them, his Harunacchi and the drummer just being nice and smiling at them like Shiki didn't even was there in the first place.  
Of course, somewhere deep-down Shiki knew that Haruna just did what was necessary and polite but he couldn't stop that burning rage churning inside of him. He just couldn't stop that wave of jealousy rolling over him and drowning him every single time.  
Shiki was sure if gazes could kill, all of those girls would be dead by now. He hid his mouth and nose in his fluffy scarf wishing that he could shoot Kumacchi lasers out of his eyes to pulverize everyone who just dared to look at Haruna.  
Shiki hated how those girls were getting way too close to his boyfriend calling him „ Wakazato-senpai “with their fake cute voices and giggling stupidly, clinging to his Haruna but worst of all was that Haruna didn't seem to mind it one bit. If Shiki didn't know any better, he would even say his boyfriend enjoyed all the attention.  
Shiki looked to the ground staring at his own feet a tinge of sadness mixing in with the rage.  
He'd been so happy just minutes ago but now he just felt downright depressed.  
Shiki knew he shouldn’t be jealous like that and also, he should already be used to see scenes like that, since they happened every day but today, he somehow felt extra mega miffed by it.  
Maybe it was because Valentine's Day was approaching and the vocalist knew that Haruna and him wouldn't have any minute of peace then. Haruna surely would be busy with girls giving him chocolate and trying to confess to him the whole school day long.  
Shiki didn't want to think about it. He felt irked by the thought alone.  
He would make sure to make his very own special chocolate for Haruna and give it to the other on that day, no matter what.  
Shiki turned on his heels still feeling like his insides were twisted and turned, still sad, still filled with rage and he shared one last glance towards Haruna who didn't notice him at all.  
Shiki sighted and without saying another word wandered off into the school corridors to attend his own class.  
Not like Haruna would miss him anyways when he was being surrounded by all that beautiful and cute girls...  
Shiki bit his own lips, adjusting his pink glasses and forcing a fake smile onto his lips before entering the classroom. 

_~_

„ Wakazato-senpai do you already have a date for Valentine's Day? “  
„ Haruna-san I heard there is this cute new cafe. I really want to go. “  
„ As if he would ever go with you. “ 

Haruna tried to keep up with everything feeling some sort of relieve wash over him when finally, the familiar ringing of the school bell was heard signalling that classes would start now. 

„ Sorry everyone but I really need to hurry now. I can't afford to be late for first class “, Haruna said doing an apologetic gesture. The flock of girls surrounding him all letting out disappointed noises but they dissolved anyways everyone trying to reach their classrooms before the teachers did.  
Haruna visibly released a breath when they finally all were gone and his green eyes looked around searching for a certain person.  
Haruna's face transitioned to confusion as he couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere near. Has he left already? Haruna didn't notice.  
„ Shiki...? “ 

_~*~_

The whole morning at school had been super exhausting and boring. Shiki was glad that lunch break had arrived.  
The vocalist was on his way to HighxJoker's clubroom after he bought some mega extra spicy ramen at the nearby convenience store. Shiki had managed to avoid Haruna up until now and he would like to do so for a bit longer but the others would get suspicious if he didn't show up in the clubroom.  
Shiki moved through the hall passing by other students his head held low. 

„ I've already prepared my chocolate for Wakazato-senpai. I hope he will like it. “  
„ Only one days left till Valentine's. I'm super nervous! Wakazato senpai is just too cool! “ 

Shiki huffed annoyed having enough of hearing girls talking about his boyfriend like that. The girls in his class were the same.  
They all were like Haruna here and Haruna there and Shiki had to hold himself back all the while so he wouldn't say anything that could accidentally reveal his relationship with the other. His lips already hurt from chewing and biting them too much.  
Shiki couldn't wait to chow down that spicy ramen hoping that it would quench his rage and intention to kill someone.  
He banged open the door to the clubroom and stomped inside with a huff. 

„ Woah what's with you? “ 

Shiki flinched at the familiar voice blushing furiously and cursing himself inwardly for making such a dramatic entrance.  
His turquoise eyes tried to look everywhere but at Haruna sitting at the table and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

„ N-nothing-ssu... “, Shiki squeaked nervously when he realized they were the only ones in the room. Hayato, Jun and Natsuki had not arrived yet. 

„ I tried to contact you but you didn't pick up the phone nor answered your messages. I thought we gonna go and get lunch together “, Haruna said standing up to move over to his boyfriend who visible tensed up at the drummer's mention about the calls and texts. 

„ R-Really-ssu? S-Sowwy-ssu I... I just totally forgot to look at my phone-ssu... “, Shiki answered his voice sounding small and timid. 

„ It's fine at least you are here now“, Haruna proceeded in wrapping his arms around the other boy pressing him close to his chest with a long sight, „ I missed you all day long it was soooo boring without you.“ 

Shiki almost felt bad for being all that salty the whole morning long and trying to avoid Haruna out of spite.  
Actually he kind of could understand those girls. Haruna was just perfect in every possible way. Who wouldn't fall for him at first glance?  
Shiki sure as hell did and Haruna although he could have every one, he so desired had chosen him instead of a beautiful, cute girl. It still was a miracle to him.  
Haruna was way too good for someone like Shiki but yet...

The vocalist snuggled closer into his boyfriend's chest with a content sight. If Shiki was a girl and they weren't idols things would be so much easier for them.  
Shiki took in a deep long breath of air but as he did something else catched in his nose.  
Sure, there was Haruna's scent but it was mingled with another one. Some sweetly sick smelling perfume that probably belonged to one of the girls that decided to come way too close to his boyfriend.  
Yeah right why would Haruna even miss him if he was surrounded by girls all the time? He probably had just said that so Shiki wouldn’t make a fuss.  
Suddenly Shiki felt that rage from before bubbling up all over again. 

„ I don't like it... “, the vocalist grumbled so low Haruna almost didn't catch his words. 

„ Huh? “, the drummer asked blinking in confusion. 

„ Ah...i-it's nothing-ssu “, Shiki hastily said looking to the ground with a blush.  
This was stupid. He shouldn't be jealous just because of some perfume but the vocalist couldn't help it. He was already starting to get way too attached to Haruna and he just wanted to have him all for himself. Even if it was awfully selfish of him...  
That's why he would try his best and make the most mega max best valentine's chocolate ever. Then Haruna would forget all about that girls for sure. 

„ Shiki... “, Haruna started, „ if something's bugging you it's okay to tell me. We are boyfriends after all. “ 

There was a warm hand combing through his black hair before gently settling onto his cheek. Shiki sighted. Was it really okay to tell Haruna about it? What if he would get mad at Shiki for behaving this stupid? 

„ Harunacchi... “, Shiki whispered picking his face up to look at the other's green eyes. Shiki was so in love it did hurt.  
Instead of talking the vocalist decided that it was time for action and he leaned up a bit closing his own eyes and ever so lightly pushing their lips together.  
Haruna immediately reciprocated the kiss and they both lost themselves in this short moment where they were able to express their feelings freely without fear.  
It only lasted for so long though since Hayato decided to bolt into the room with a loud „ HELLO EVERYONE! “making Shiki and Haruna instantly jump away from each other both blushing deep red. 

„ Eh? Are you two alright? “, Hayato asked letting his head fall to one side with a questioning look on his face. 

„ I'm fine-ssu! Let's eat-ssu! “, Shiki spluttered out hectically pulling his cup noodles out of the white plastic bag he was carrying and proceeding to get some water heated up. 

This had been close, way too close. 

_~*~_

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful much to Shiki's satisfaction. He even managed to survive the joined gym class doing his best to ignore all the girls fawning over Haruna as they watched him doing the exercises the teacher wanted.  
To be honest Shiki hated sports class the most especially during winter when they had to stay inside the gym and weren't able to go to the sports fields outside.  
In here it was much harder to hide from his teacher and escape the torture called sports but at least he could be close to Haruna.

„ Wakazato-senpai soo cool!!“ 

Shiki shuddered in disgust as the girls cheered Haruna on and if that wasn't already bad enough this stupid boyfriend of his had to turn around and wink at them making the girls squeal and swoon.  
Haruna was such a show-off from time to time. Maybe Kumacchi lasers shooting out of his eyes weren't such a bad idea at all...  
Shiki felt anger but also sadness rise up inside of his guts again but he tried to ignore it swallowing down the lump in his throat.  
Jealousy really was the mega worst feeling ever...

_~*~_

Shiki was glad that the day finally was over and he hurried to put on his shoes and scarf. He needed to do some grocery shopping for the chocolate he wanted to prepare.  
Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Shiki needed to produce the best chocolate possible for Haruna. It needed to be extra special since it was their first Valentine's Day together. Shiki would give it to Haruna tomorrow and it would be so good the drummer would instantly forget all about those girls. 

„ Mission, best mega max Valentine's Choco ever started-ssu “, Shiki mumbled to himself flying down the stairs of the school building determined to give it his all.  
On his way the vocalist zoomed past Jun and Natsuki and out of the building in lightning speed. 

„ What's with him? He seems awfully excited “, Natsuki asked as they both looked after their vocalist. 

„ Probably ate too much sugar again... “, Jun answered sounding as annoyed as ever when it came to Shiki. 

Meanwhile Haruna had finally managed to leave school still surrounded by a hoard of girls. 

„ Haruna-san let's walk home together, please! “  
„ What are you saying he's already walking home with me! “ 

„ W-Well actually... “, Haruna started frantically looking around trying to find his boyfriend somewhere and escape but Shiki was nowhere to be found.  
Damn it where was that stupid fool when you needed him the most?  
In the distance Haruna could make out someone running and he squinted his eyes together trying to identify the person. That pink backpack...

„ Eh? Shiki? “, Haruna whispered not really sure what had gotten into the vocalist all of a sudden. Shiki had behaved strange ever since that morning.... but Haruna couldn't quite figure out what it was that ate away at the other.  
He decided to try and call Shiki later on. Haruna couldn't bear to watch Shiki trying to solve out his problems by his own pretending like Haruna wasn't there at all.  
They were boyfriends and didn't that mean that they should care about the other's well-being?  
Haruna released a pitiful sight.  
Shiki most of the time seemed completely aloof and dorky but right now Haruna felt like he didn't understand the other at all...

Meanwhile Shiki had arrived home and prepared everything he needed to make the chocolate.

„ Let's see...flour, eggs, vanilla sugar, butter, cooking chocolate...I think I got everything-ssu“, Shiki said with a smile looking at all the ingredients strewn on the kitchen counter.  
Today was the perfect day to make some chocolate. Luckily his parents and sister wouldn't be home until very late so Shiki had enough time to get everything done and cleaned up so no one in his family would notice anything and get suspicious.  
Shiki rolled up his sleeves ready to tackle the challenge and work super hard as his eyes flicked over the recipe.

But soon enough Shiki had to admit that making the mega max best special chocolate was harder than he expected especially when you are not used to baking. Shiki just wanted to scream in frustration.

„ Why is this not working-ssu? I'm doing everything as the recipe says...so why-ssu?!“, Shiki said depressed hitting his head against the kitchen counter, „ stupid, stupid Shiki-ssu...“ 

The vocalist looked at the pile of failed attempts releasing a deep sight before he pushed himself up again and smacked his own cheeks.  
That's right he couldn't give up that easily. Shiki needed to give it his best for Haruna.  
He took the recipe book in his hands going over it again. There must be something wrong. He had flour and chocolate all stuck in his face and hair and Shiki had to clean his glasses from time to time since they were covered in the white Pulver like substance. 

„ Let's try again-ssu! “, Shiki whispered determined.  
The vocalist would try again and again no matter how long it would take. Shiki wouldn't lose to those girls. He'll make the best chocolate and give it to Haruna and then his boyfriend would have eyes for only him.  
It was the perfect plan. 

_~*~_

The next morning came and Shiki looked himself over in the big standing mirror that was located in his room stroking some hair out of his face.  
The vocalist was super tired from staying up late and trying his best to get the chocolate done but he also felt excited when he looked back to his bed were a small box sat.  
Today was Valentine's Day and Shiki was determined to put his plan into action.  
After checking once again that he looked presentable Shiki turned around and carefully packed the box into his backpack.  
Many failed attempts later he had finally managed to make some chocolate that was...well...maybe not as perfect as he had wanted it to be but it still would serve the cause.  
Lucky enough Shiki had been able to finish and clean up the mess in the kitchen just before his sister had barged through the door. 

Shiki checked his phone there was one new message from Haruna, wishing him a good morning and the vocalist smiled to himself.  
Shiki was super mega max nervous but also super mega max excited.  
This was the very first time that he would gift someone valentine's Choco.  
But what if Haruna didn't like it? What if he would prefer the chocolate of the girls?  
Shiki wouldn't know how to deal with that... 

Shiki shook his head vehemently. Thinking like that wouldn't get him anywhere.  
He took in a long and steady breath checking the time on his phone and realizing that he needed to move already or he would be super late again.  
Shiki released a terrified yelp grabbing the rest of his things and stumbling downstairs to get his shoes and scarf and hurry out the door. 

Shiki arrived at school just in the nick of time. He was greeted by Hayato who also seemed to run late. 

„ Good Morning Shiki-kun. Seems like you couldn't get out of bed either? “, Hayato chuckled amused though one could tell that he was clearly in distress from being too late as well.

„ Good Morning Hayatocchi-ssu! You have no idea... “, Shiki answered trying to muster his best smile but it felt forced.  
Shiki had been up until very late to prepare everything for tomorrow, rolling around in bed and overthinking every small detail. 

„ Have you seen Harunacchi though-ssu? “, the vocalist asked curiously. 

„ I haven't but knowing that it is THAT day he's probably already surrounded by girls trying to confess and give him chocolate. Haruna is a lucky bastard “, Hayato said with a long sight. 

„ Yeah...ssu... “, Shiki whispered his eyes casting to the ground as he thought about his boyfriend and all the girls fawning over him.  
Shiki felt a wave of sadness hit him again but he tried his best to hide it from Hayato. The vocalist hated the fact that he felt so jealous. It just bugged him seeing Haruna with all those girls and the drummer being so nice to them like he didn't even mind. It was as if Haruna actually enjoyed all that attention but why?  
Wasn't Shiki good enough for him? Did he really need anyone else in his life?  
The vocalist felt something sour seething up inside of him and he swallowed hard. 

„ Speaking about the devil... “, Hayato whispered low so only Shiki could hear. 

Shiki picked his head up in time to see his boyfriend in the distance walking towards them.  
The vocalist suddenly forgot all about that sour feeling inside of his stomach for now.  
Unexpectedly Haruna wasn't surrounded by some girls this time.  
That's right the chocolate. This was a good moment.  
Shiki got ready to leave Hayato behind and walk over to his boyfriend but before he even could make one step in Haruna's direction his chance was ruined.  
Haruna was approached by two fidgeting girls and the drummer stopped in his steps. 

„ There we go...lucky guy... “, Hayato said almost sounding jealous, „ Ne, Shiki...Shiki? “

Hayato looked around in search for the vocalist but Shiki seemed to have vanished completely.  
As soon as the girls had come close to Haruna, Shiki had turned around starting to walk away. He didn't want to see it or even hear it.  
He was sure it would be the usual...those girls would awkwardly try to confess to his boyfriend or at least tell Haruna how much the adore him and hand him their chocolate and Haruna would take it with a genuine smile using his charms to work his way through it.  
Shiki shivered just thinking about it. His opportunity had been gone but he was sure there would be another one. Although the vocalist wasn't so sure if his idea still was as genius as he initially thought.  
Shiki still couldn't give up though. 

Getting close to Haruna, however was harder than Shiki had expected. Every time he wanted to go over to his boyfriend, every time he thought that they finally had some privacy, some girl needed to interrupt.  
Shiki was sick and tired of it. All day long he had barely managed to wave at Haruna. Talking or even having a couple of minutes for themselves seemed to be impossible.  
Weren't they supposed to be a couple? This was not how Shiki had expected their first Valentine's Day to go.  
The vocalist walked around the school building a very clear pout on his face.  
All of this wasn't fair.  
Now it was time for lunch break and Shiki knew this was probably his only chance left of the day.  
Every member of HighxJoker would meet in the clubroom.  
Shiki would get his opportunity to talk to Haruna there and he could finally give his boyfriend the chocolate he worked so hard on. 

Shiki went around the corner his mind set on finally fulfilling his plan but he stopped in his tracks when he spotted Haruna standing together with a girl both talking to each other.  
Shiki flinched in surprise and hastily took a few steps back to hide behind the wall.  
Luckily it seemed like Shiki hadn't been spotted yet. The vocalist carefully peeked around the corner.  
He knew that girl. Her name was Mariko and she visited the class right next to Shiki's own.  
She was very popular and much to Shiki's dismay also beautiful girl.  
Most boys he knew were head over heels for her but Shiki found her to be way too arrogant for his likings and also, he only had eyes for his Harunacchi whatsoever.  
Shiki had a very bad feeling seeing them both talk with each other so casually. Mariko probably had given his boyfriend chocolate too considering the fact that Haruna held a small box in his hand.  
Shiki visibly scowled. He didn't like that at all. How dare of such a beautiful girl like Mariko to give valentine's Choco to his boyfriend.  
Then again...nobody knew that Shiki and Haruna were a couple so of course the girls wouldn't take any consideration for him.  
Shiki knew he should not eavesdrop. It wasn't the right thing to do but on the other hand Haruna was his boyfriend so wasn't it kind of his right to know what was going on? 

„ So Haruna-senpai are you currently seeing anyone? “, Mariko asked with the cutest smile.  
„ Actually...no... “, Haruna answered and Shiki felt like his heart was on the verge of tearing apart. The vocalist looked at the other.  
Haruna was smiling so brightly at that girl like he enjoyed her company so much. Shiki couldn't remember Haruna ever smiling like that when they were together and the vocalist could practically hear his heart starting to tear like a piece of paper. 

„ Well then are you in love with someone? “ 

Shiki held his breath at that question. What would Haruna answer? 

„ No.“ 

So it was like that. Shiki hung his head in defeat. He should have known that Haruna was probably just saying this because they had to keep their relationship a secret but what if there actually was some truth behind his words?  
Like telling Mariko that he was in love wouldn't put them in danger just as long as he didn't mention Shiki's name but he still had denied it completely.  
What if it was true? What if Haruna wasn't really in love with him? What if he only was with Shiki out of pity?  
Haruna was really amazing. Beautiful, strong, hardworking, caring, good at so many things and Shiki...well he wasn't anything of that...he wasn't anything special.  
Maybe that's why Haruna had never looked at him the way he had looked at Mariko now.  
Shiki had always wondered why Haruna would choose to be with him out of all the people he could have... 

Shiki suddenly felt very miserable as he slid down the wall hiding his face in his knees.  
His heart was hurting so bad...everything was hurting so bad.  
Shiki shook his head trying to hold back the tears as his eyes vehemently stung. 

„ If that's so then...you can go out with me. “ 

Shiki heard Mariko's voice and he picked his head up and peeked around the corner just in time to see the girl wrapping her arms around his boyfriend's neck and crashing their lips together. 

In this moment Shiki was pretty sure everyone could hear how his heart teared into pieces and the tears that stung in his eyes finally overflowed.  
The vocalist hastily picked himself up, not wanting to be in this place anymore. Not wanting to be anywhere near Haruna anymore.  
He tried to rub the tears out of his eyes with his sleeve but they just wouldn't stop as the sadness took over all of his body.  
Shiki was hurting deep inside and the vocalist decided that he couldn't take it anymore as he started to run off wanting to hide away somewhere. Wanting to be alone as he felt like his whole world was scattering apart. 

_~The clubroom~_

Haruna entered the room packed with two large bags that were filled with all different kinds of valentine's Choco.  
What an exhausting day it had been so far. All those girls giving him chocolate and clinging to him.  
Haruna found it to be rather annoying but that girl before had just tipped the scale over.  
All Haruna wanted to do was to spent time with Shiki but he had been surrounded the whole day long. They both didn't even had the chance to say „Hi “to each other but now that lunchbreak was here and all the members of HighxJoker assembled in their clubroom Haruna would finally be able to talk with his boyfriend and spent some time together.  
Maybe they could even sneak out so it would be just the two of them and also Haruna still had a surprise prepared for his boyfriend. Something the drummer was sure Shiki would definitely love. 

„ What an exhausting day! “, Haruna sighted defeated placing the huge bags of chocolates right in the middle of the table. 

„ Woah this many again? You sure are some lucky guy. I'm feeling really jealous! “, Hayato pouted looking at all that chocolate. 

„ Help yourself then. You can have all of it. It's not like I really need or want them anyway “, Haruna answered shrugging his shoulders. 

„ Really? “, Hayato asked and Haruna nodded which lead to the guitarist squealing in delight and thanking the other with a big smile. 

Jun just sighted annoyed.  
„ You two...“ 

It was only now that Haruna realized something or more like someone was missing. Where was that shrill but still beautiful voice of their hyper mega max vocalist, greeting him because he was so happy to see Haruna.  
Haruna looked around but Shiki was nowhere to be found. 

„ Where's Shiki? “, the drummer asked in confusion looking at his other bandmates. 

„ We have no idea... “, Natsuki answered in his gentle tone of voice. 

„ He hasn't shown up yet maybe he just got stuck at the conbini... “, Jun said sighting annoyed. 

„ But lunch break is almost half way over. Shiki's never been that late. I wrote him a message before but he hasn't replied yet...“, Hayato mused looking at the ceiling thinking about where Shiki could have vanished too, „ maybe he just ate too much spicy ramen again and hurt his stomach?“ 

„ I'll go and search for him..“, Haruna whispered, turning around and leaving the clubroom before anyone else could say something. 

_~*~_

Shiki had hidden himself behind the gym ducking into the bushes and hoping that no one would see him here.  
The vocalist was leaning against the cold concrete wall trying his best to hold back his tears as he felt so broken down inside.  
Shiki was hurting. He loved Haruna so much and all Shiki had wanted was to have at least a bit of time together on that special day but Haruna...  
Shiki tried so hard to believe that Haruna had just said those things because he didn't know what to answer in that moment but still it was so painful hearing it right out of the drummer's mouth. What if it was actually true?  
What if in reality Shiki was just a nuisance for Haruna?  
Was that the reason why Haruna had never shown Shiki the same expression as he had Mariko?  
The vocalist crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes casted down and head ducked low as he bit on his bottom lip.  
There was the sound of rustling leaves and someone stepping right in front of him. Shiki didn't need to look up to know who it was.

„ There you are. Thank god. Everyone's been worried for you. Why didn't you show up in the clubroom? “, Haruna asked, his face clearly looking troubled. Haruna could sense that something was definitely wrong with Shiki. The vocalist had his head held low, hairs covering his eyes but even so Haruna was able to tell that Shiki seemed to be bothered by something. 

Shiki didn't answer. He moved his head to the side doing his best not to look at Haruna. 

„ Shiki what is wrong with you? “, Haruna asked, gently placing a hand on the other's cheek. However as soon as it touched Shiki's warm skin, the vocalist flinched away like he had been bitten. Haruna was left startled and kind of shocked as he stared at his boyfriend with big eyes. 

„ Don't touch me-ssu... “, Shiki almost snarled.

„ If something's bothering you then please tell me. I told you before...you can talk to me about anything. We are boyfriends after all “, Haruna tried again looking at the boy in front of him. It became silent once again. 

„ Then why-ssu? “, Shiki whispered so quiet Haruna almost didn't catch it. 

„ Why, what? “, Haruna asked blinking clearly confused. 

„ WHY DID YOU NEVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT-SSU!?“

Shiki had practically screamed the words right into Haruna's face and the drummer stumbled a few steps back as he was taken completely by surprise from Shiki's sudden outburst. Though what shocked Haruna more was the expression on Shiki's face.  
He looked so sad, broken and despaired, big drops of tears rolling down his cheeks. Shiki's beautiful turquoise eyes were flooded with anguish and all Haruna wanted to do in this moment was to hold Shiki tight and comfort him and he instinctively reached his arms out. 

„ Shiki... “

„ No...I... I hate Harunacchi-ssu...! “

With those last words Shiki dashed past Haruna, bumping their shoulders together leaving Haruna standing completely confused.  
Shiki didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to be far away from everything, far away from Haruna. 

So, he kept running out of the school grounds and into the streets not caring that people were looking at him.  
Shiki wasn't sure to where his feet would take him but he didn't mind anymore. He just kept going and going even as his rips started to hurt and his lungs started to burn, he kept running until he reached the park near their school.  
Maybe Shiki could hide here for some time.  
He ran inside the park until he reached the middle of it were a small pond was located.  
Shiki couldn't take it anymore as he collapsed into the soft but cold grass near the water letting his tears finally flow freely small sobs and hiccups leaving his throat. 

Shiki cried and cried until he felt like there were no more tears to shed and his sobs slowly but surely died down to quiet sniffles.  
This couldn't be happening, right?  
The vocalist looked out on the blue water removing his backpack from his shoulders and zipping it open.  
The small box with the chocolates he prepared so carefully was still inside of there. It had been a stupid idea from the start.  
Haruna had gotten so much chocolate from all the girls already. Why would he even care about Shiki's?  
It wasn't something special after all.  
Shiki let out a deep sight zipping his backpack close again. His phone vibrated in his pocket and the vocalist grabbed for it looking at the small display.  
It was a call from Haruna and Shiki stared at his phone for a few seconds before his finger swiped over the red button declining the call.  
Shiki didn't feel able to talk right now. In fact, he didn't actually know if he would ever be able to look Haruna in the eyes again.  
His phone vibrated once again, this time only shortly, signalling that a new message had arrived. Shiki looked at it. Of course, it was from Haruna too asking him where he was, telling Shiki that he was worried about him and all that stuff.  
Shiki didn't feel like replying either. He had said such a horrible thing to his boyfriend he couldn't bear to interact with him right now. So instead of answering the vocalist turned his phone off letting it slide into the grass. 

Shiki had no idea how long he sat there just staring out on the clear blue water of the pond. It was getting kind of chilly and the vocalist had forgotten his scarf at school. He was wearing the pullover and jacket of his school uniform but it still felt really cold. It was still February after all. Luckily there weren't a lot of people around because Shiki was sure they would all look at him weirdly.

Suddenly there was a jacket draped over his shoulders and Shiki recognized it not only by its look but also by the distinct smell it gave off.  
There were two strong arms wrapping around him from behind gently pulling him closer into a warm body.  
Shiki's heart was aching. 

„ What are you doing sitting out here? I was worried about you. You'll catch a cold your whole body is shivering “, Haruna whispered, softly hugging Shiki even tighter to his chest. Shiki had been so absorbed he hadn't noticed how his body gradually became colder nor that he'd been shivering. 

„ Harunacchi... “, Shiki felt like crying again though he had been sure that he already had spent all of his tears and the vocalist pressed his lips together not knowing what to say. 

„ I'm sorry, Shiki. I never meant to hurt you or do something that offends you...“ 

Why was Haruna apologizing all of a sudden? Shiki didn't understand the world anymore as he sat there knees drawn to his chest arms wrapped around them and Haruna holding him tight. 

„ Then why...why did you say that to Mariko-ssu? I heard you two talking...and I also saw what you did-ssu... “, Shiki asked not so sure if he really wanted to hear the answer to that. 

„ Shiki...that's...you know I didn't want that, right? I pushed her away as soon as she kissed me. “ 

„ But you said that you weren't in love when she asked-ssu...it hurt hearing that-ssu. I mean why would you bother with me having all those beautiful girls being head over heels for you-ssu? So, I thought that maybe what you said is true after all-ssu “, Shiki said his voice sounding distant.

„ Shiki you dummy...why would I want them...if I can have you? I love you, you big idiot. What I said back there...I just thought I should deny everything...so I can protect you...but you are right...it wasn't appropriate of me to phrase it like that...I'm really sorry that my words hurt you this much“, Haruna was pressing Shiki even closer to himself.  
So that was the reason why the vocalist suddenly bolted away like that? On one hand Haruna found it to be kind of adorable that Shiki could be that jealous but on the other hand it bugged him that Shiki would think the drummer would just leave him for some girl. 

„ Really-ssu? “, Shiki asked his voice timid and small as he slowly turned around. He was still avoiding his eyes but there was a small pink blush on his face. How on earth would Haruna ever be able to give up on this stupid boy when he was this adorable? There was no way in hell that Haruna would ever let Shiki go. 

„ As really as can be. Shiki you are the most amazing person I've ever meet so why would I ever give up on you? “, Haruna chuckled lightly and placed a soft kiss to the other's forehead. He was slightly amused, grinning as he saw Shiki gaping at him his eyes blown wide, mouth open like a fish, the blush on his cheeks turning from a light pink to a bright red colour.  
Shiki seemed like his brain had stopped working for a few seconds but then he let his head fall against the other's shoulder his hands clutching tightly into Haruna's shirt as he nuzzled closer. Haruna hugged back as tight as he could without hurting Shiki. The other boy was still shivering and he desperately wanted to share his warmth. Shiki's body was so soft and slender and Haruna really loved his petite stature but it was no wonder that Shiki was freezing. Haruna decided that he needed to feed the other some donuts more often. 

„ I'm sowwy Harunacchi-ssu. I just can't help myself-ssu. I should know better but seeing all those girls fawning over you like lovesick puppies-ssu. It makes me want to vomit-ssu. I hate it guts when you smile at them like that and also those girls being all over you, rubbing their disgusting smell of on you-ssu. I love Harunacchi so much and... it’s bad of me being this possessive and I just want to tell everyone that you belong to me-ssu. I said such horrible things and pushed my selfish feelings onto you-ssu. I'm sowwy-ssu also for ruining this Valentine's day-ssu. “ 

Haruna giggled lightly. Although he couldn't see Shiki's face, he was sure the other boy was pouting as cute as he always did and he gently let his hand stroke through soft black hair making Shiki look up at him.  
The vocalist looked like a lost, sad puppy that had just got beaten by its owner and Haruna couldn't help himself blushing a bit at Shiki's earnest confession. 

„ It's alright...to be honest...this makes me kind of happy “, Haruna admitted bashfully but then he smiled warmly making Shiki's heart jump excitedly in his chest. 

„ So Harunacchi isn't mad? I'm so glad-ssu. “ 

„ Dummy of course I'm not. To be honest I don't like those girls being all over me either but there's really nothing I can do. All I want is to be with you. I love you Shiki, you are my whole world. The only lovesick puppy I want to have all over me is you. Never forget that, okay?“ 

Shiki hastily nodded his head rubbing some tears out of his eyes before he smiled, the cutest smile Haruna had ever seen and he couldn't hold himself back anymore as he dived in pushing their lips together in a gentle and affectionate kiss putting all of his feelings behind it. Shiki's lips were soft and warm and tasted so good, like vanilla, probably from the lip balm he was using.  
God, Haruna loved everything about him. 

When they separated Shiki looked genuinely satisfied but also a bit confused.  
„ Harunacchi...there are people here...what if they see-ssu...“ 

„ Let them see... “, Haruna whispered showering the rest of Shiki's face with kisses too making the other boy squeak and giggle in delight. That's how Haruna loved his Shiki the most. Happy and smiling, being dorky but yet so cute at the same time.  
„ I love you, oh god I love you...but let's get back before my adorable little Shiki becomes the new ice princess.“ 

„ Righty-right...just another sec-ssu“, Shiki turned around rummaging in his pink Kumacchi backpack before he faced Haruna again holding the small box he had carried with him all day in his hands.  
„ I-it's nothing special...since Harunacchi already got so much chocolate...but I still wanted to give it to you-ssu. I tried very hard-ssu. They might not be perfect but I hope you still like them... “, the vocalist mumbled with the cutest blush on his face holding the box out to Haruna. 

„ What are you talking about? Of course, they are special. They are from you after all. The chocolate I received from those girls...I couldn't care any less. I gave all of it to Hayato...but valentine's Choco...from Shiki...I'm the happiest man in the universe “, Haruna pressed the box close to his forehead like he was really thankful before he examined it closer. It was pink and green striped with a golden ribbon around it that was neatly tied into a bow in the middle.  
Haruna felt like his heart was melting. This was so like Shiki.  
„ Excuse me but I gotta help myself. “ 

Haruna carefully removed the ribbon opening the box and looking at the small pieces of chocolate inside. They were placed in order one after the other and, Haruna couldn't suppress his chuckle, bear head shaped. Some of them were a bit unshaped though but still all of it was just like one would expect from Shiki.  
Haruna felt all giddy inside as he took one of the chocolate bear heads looking at Shiki who seemed to die out of nervousness before he stuffed it into his mouth. 

To Haruna's big surprise it didn't consist entirely of chocolate as he had expected. There was something else. Something fluffier...kind of like...donut...wait.  
Haruna swallowed the chocolate and took another one this time only biting off half of it and really it seemed like there was donut dough inside. 

„ I- I thought...Harunacchi really loves donuts mega mega max...so I tried to make it a bit different than the normal chocolate-ssu “, Shiki stumbled out fidgeting with his fingers. 

Haruna felt like his whole body was melting with love and consideration and he hastily swallowed the other half of the chocolate before taking another piece. 

„ This is soo good. It's the best. I mean it's the first valentine's Choco I ever ate but I can't imagine anything being better than this. Thanks Shiki...and actually...I got something for you too... “, Haruna put his hand in his own school bag taking out an envelope and handing it over to Shiki.  
„ You remember the flyer we once saw? The one from the Kumacchi Cafe opening up? You need tickets to enter and I thought you would really enjoy going there. So, if you are free on Saturday and if you don't mind? “

Shiki opened the envelope looking at the two tickets inside, his eyes becoming big and all watery again before he happily squealed jumping right onto Haruna.  
„ It's the best gift ever! I'm so mega max happy-ssu! Thanks, Harunacchi-ssu! “ 

Haruna giggled rubbing their noses together in delight.  
„ It's a date then. Come on now, we really need to go. I have a good idea. “  
The drummer stood up reaching his hand out towards Shiki who eagerly took it and Haruna gently pulled him to his feet.  
They both stowed their valentine's gifts into their bags and Shiki wondered what idea it was that Haruna had. 

„ Ah your jacket-ssu.... “, Shiki realized that he still had Haruna's jacket draped around his shoulders and he wanted to give it back but Haruna just shook his head. 

„ Keep it for now. I don't want you to actually freeze to death “, Haruna said wrapping an arm around Shiki's waist and pulling him close.  
Shiki smiled contently fastening the jacket around his shoulders a bit and taking a small sniff. It smelled just like Haruna and Shiki couldn't help but to feel so comfortable and protected.  
Shiki cuddled closer to his boyfriend with a happy smile. 

„ What if people see us like that-ssu? “ 

„ I don't care, really. Let them see...I'm sure if it's us together...even if we get found out...we'll figure it out so neither of us nor the others have to suffer “, Haruna whispered the words placing another gentle kiss to the top of Shiki's head.  
Shiki had no idea what to say to that but he silently agreed with Haruna. No more hiding anymore. They should tell Hayato, Jun and Natsuki about their relationship too.

„ So now...instead of returning to school what about going to my place instead? Mom's not here today. So let's go there and have a hot bath together to warm you up so I can show you just how much I love you...“, Haruna whispered the last part of the sentence right into Shiki's ear, his voice sounding low and seductive and Shiki trembled as a warm shiver ran down his spine. He blushed a deep red but then he nodded anyways. It sounded like a good idea.  
Then again, they didn't get very far as someone was calling out to them or more like calling out to Haruna. 

„ Wakazato-senpai! “ 

They both turned their heads and Shiki scowled as he saw three girls coming towards them. Not that again. He already had enough of it for today.

„ What is it? “, Haruna asked smiling but never taking his arm away from Shiki's waist still holding him close. 

„ Uhm...well...we...well we actually were...wondering...like if you don't have anything to do today then may-“ 

But Haruna didn't even let the girl finish her sentence before he interrupted her.  
„ Oh, sorry but I'm already busy today. Isn't that right, babe? “ 

Shiki looked at Haruna like the other boy had lost his mind but then all of a sudden Haruna smirked downright devilishly and gave his ass a light but firm slap making Shiki screech in embarrassment and jumping forward. His whole face lit up like a headlight.  
The girls literally squeaked taking in surprised gasps of air and Shiki looked completely shocked at Haruna. 

„ Harunacchi...!“ 

„ As you can see I have no time for you whatsoever so I'd really appreciate if you left us alone right now.“  
Haruna was still smiling but then he turned his head away from those girls wrapping his arm around Shiki again and casually moved on like nothing had happened at all. 

„ Harunacchi what was that for-ssu?! How mega embarrassing-ssu! “, Shiki grumbled but he still nuzzled close to his boyfriend. 

„ Hm just bringing a point across. Since I love you so much there's no need for you to feel jealous when my eyes are only set on you, right? “, Haruna said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. 

„ You are soooooww stupid Harunacchi-ssu“, Shiki whispered poking the other's side with his elbow like he still was sulky but in reality he felt all bubbly, warm and happy inside.

„ You love me anyways.“ 

„ That I do-ssu“, Shiki giggled all happily cuddling into his boyfriend's warm body the biggest smile on his face.  
True there would always be some tripping stones across their way but Shiki was sure that together with Haruna they could work it all out.  
Their relationship still was only at the starting point and Shiki couldn't wait to experience lots of different things together with the person he loved more than anything else in this whole universe...

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Thanks for keeping reading until here<3  
> I hope you really could enjoy this fanfiction a little bit! 
> 
> I see you in the next part of the Oneshot collection! 
> 
> Thanks for the support once again! <3


End file.
